


(I never made it) Easy

by ambitioncutsusdown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, bottom!ethan, but with feelings, kinda d/s, top!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitioncutsusdown/pseuds/ambitioncutsusdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s so gross. Gross and weird and surreal, and it turns Danny on so much it almost makes him want to reevaluate his life and wonder why he’s never thought of that before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I never made it) Easy

**Author's Note:**

> (adding the top/bottom tags so people can easily find fics)
> 
> I'm... not sure what this is. But I hope you enjoy it :)

 “Say it,” Danny huffs out, completely out of breath. Sweat drips down his forehead. He can see it falling down, hitting Ethan’s skin, where it keeps still for only the smallest of seconds before the other shivers, making it roll down his spine and mix with his own sweat.

It’s so gross. Gross and weird and surreal, and it turns Danny on so much it almost makes him want to reevaluate his life and wonder why he’s never thought of that before.

Ethan’s voice is muffled because of the pillow his face is currently pressed him. The fabric is wet with spit and more sweat. Maybe also tears, but Danny can’t tell for sure. The only thing he knows is that Ethan is trembling underneath his touch, almost falling apart at the core, Danny thinks. It sends a rush of power through his veins, blood boiling hot, making him feel feverish and lightheaded and so fucking good.

His head is spinning so much he actually needs to focus on the words Ethan mumbles. “K-kill,” he can make of Ethan’s stutter, and let’s be honest here, he can’t have Ethan stuttering. “ _Louder_ ,” he orders. The whimper Ethan lets out makes him smirk.

The boy can at least put a little effort in it.

“Kill you,” Ethan repeats in a desperate voice, his entire body bucking at his own words, a low keen settling in the back of his throat.

Danny rewards him with another thrust of his hips, pushing deep into Ethan, hopefully dragging all his sore and sensitive spots.

The poor guy is almost radiating conflict – oversensitive from the way Danny has been slowly fucking him for far too long, disgusted at how he’s feeling, constantly kept on the edge, never able to escape from the dark thoughts in his mind.

“That’s right,” Danny whispers, rubbing a hand over Ethan’s back in an attempt to soothe him at least a little bit, because he isn’t trying to push him too far, but merely making a point. “You were told to kill me. And look at you now. Look at how you’re behaving. You’re such a pathetic excuse for a killer.”

Ethan keens, back arching in almost a perfect curve, and God, it’s gorgeous. His hands are scrambling over the sheets, more claws than human nails, and he’s probably more beast than human at this point, but it’s beautiful in every possible way.

“Because you can’t kill, mh, can you?” Danny breathes, driving up his pace, pushing in harder, faster, deeper, almost uncaring. “You can’t kill me. And you know why?”

The silence that stretches out between them can’t have lasted longer than a few seconds, but it feels longer for Danny, listening to the breathless gasps coming from the men underneath him, the soft whimpers that are punched right out of him.

“Because I’m yours,” Ethan finally whispers, just loud enough for Danny to catch on.

A satisfied hum vibrates through him, picking up his pace once more. He presses one hand between Ethan’s shoulder blades, holding him down without much effort. “That’s right,” he replies, almost completely out of breath. He’s close, he knows he is, but he doesn’t want to end it yet, doesn’t want to give up the power he has over Ethan just yet.

“You’re mine. All mine. And I’m gonna keep you, have you right here. No matter what they say,” he mutters, even though Ethan is probably too far gone to hear him. Every muscle, every vein, every part of his body is trembling, arching for Danny, giving up and nearly begging, Danny thinks. Begging to mean what he’s saying, not let Ethan go and give him back to the Alphas.

The moment Ethan had told him the truth, Danny feared he’d lost him. But hey, guess they can find a way to work around everything, right?

Even if everything is making Ethan fall apart, make him cry, completely ruin him and slowly put the pieces back together. He wants it, wants it more than anything. Forget the rest, just have this, him and Ethan.

“Mine,” Danny repeats again, followed by a low moan when his orgasm catches up on him, unable to hold back. His eyes fall shut and his spine is arching forward, breath caught in his throat, the world is spinning. It takes him a few moments to come to himself again, and when he does, the first thing he notices is Ethan rutting against the sheets, seeking friction in any way. Apparently even the smallest of touches is enough, because it only takes mere second before the guy is crying out, sobbing Danny’s name into the pillow, shaking and gasping for breath.

Danny gives him time.

He strokes his back, presses small kisses to his shoulders, pets his hair with his free hand until he can feel Ethan’s breath evening out again, no longer loud and shallow.

“There you go,” he whispers as he pulls out, both he and Ethan hissing at the sensitive drag. He uses one of the towels he used earlier to dry himself off after his shower to clean both of them a little bit, neither wanting to leave the other alone. Instead, he curls up next to Ethan and gathers him in his arms, pulling him close to his body. “Feeling better?” he whispers.

Ethan nods, mumbles a “yes.” Apart from that, nothing is said.

They just stay like that, tangled together. It’s enough, for now. 


End file.
